It has long been considered desirable to provide cosmetic lip products, such as lipstick and lip gloss, which impart a shiny finish to the lips. Conventionally, cosmetic lip products comprise pigments dispersed in a base of fats or oils with various waxes added to provide the desired consistency of the product. However, the shiny finish provided by the conventional oily base comes at the cost of durability and transfer resistance.
Efforts to improve the durability and transfer resistance of cosmetic lip color products have focused on the use of polymeric film formers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,937 discloses lipstick compositions comprising volatile solvents, silicone resins, wax, powder and oil which are said to be transfer resistant by the “Kiss test.”
Patent Application No. JP-A-61-65809 discloses “transferless” lipstick compositions containing 1 to 70% by weight of a liquid silicone resin incorporating repeating silicate patterns (or having a three-dimensional lattice) comprising alkylated suspended chains of 1 to 6 atoms of carbon or phenylated chains, 10 to 98% by weight of a volatile silicone oil having a cyclic Si—O chain and containing methyl radicals, and pulverulent fillers.
Patent Application No. EP-A-602905 discloses “transferless” lipsticks containing a volatile cyclic or linear silicone containing suspended methylated chains and a silicone resin incorporating a suspended esterified chain having at least 12 atoms of carbon.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,629 discloses cosmetic compositions, such as lip gloss, which are smooth, glossy and wear resistant.
To date, efforts to provide transfer resistant lip product have met with only moderate success, however. Commercial transfer resistant lip products have been reported to be uncomfortable to wear and may have a drying effect on the lips. Further, the shiny finish which is sought in lip gloss products has not satisfactorily been replicated in transfer resistant products.
There is an ongoing need for cosmetic compositions, which may be used, for example, as lip gloss compositions, that combine high shine, fluidity, and smooth consistency with wear resistance and vibrant color. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide cosmetic compositions, such as lipstick and lip gloss, which meet all of these requirements.